


The Box

by Toblass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toblass/pseuds/Toblass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Snape finds a mysterious box in the Potions classroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Box

**Author's Note:**

> Written in honor of Professor Snape's birthday in January. Much love and many thanks to Darkrivertempest for beta-ing this bit of fluff. Any mistakes you see are mine.

Severus was a guarded man by nature, made even more paranoid by experience. This very trait caused him to slow his steps towards the Potions classroom. Once the lesson had concluded, he was certain he had closed, locked and warded the door... which was now open just barely a crack, a sliver of light shining through the minute gap. He unsheathed his wand and quickly scanned the area, his eyes narrowed. 

After determining there were no malicious spells on the entrance, he cautiously made his way towards his desk. Upon the scarred surface there sat a suspicious package. He circled it a few times, his eyes never once leaving the large white box. A few flicks of his wand, and he could discern no Dark Magic surrounding the object. He spied a bit of parchment peeking out from beneath the box, so he waved his wand and watched as the note slipped free to hover in mid-air for him to examine. 

In a very neat and very familiar script, it simply read, “Happy Birthday, Professor Snape” 

_So, Professor Granger has been by, has she? What is that silly chit up to?_

Laying the note aside, he pondered the box. There was a distinct aroma permeating the air surrounding the parcel. Leaning forward, he inhaled deeply, his sensitive nose catching the unmistakable scent of... 

_Chocolate? Could it be?_

He sniffed again. _Raspberries?_

Carefully, he lifted the lid and revealed to his delight, a lovely chocolate glazed confection. Raspberries, with chocolate shavings, decorated the top of the cake. His lips pulled up in half-smiling sneer. Severus was so engrossed in his investigation that he never noticed the grinning, bushy-haired witch quietly observing him from the doorway.


End file.
